fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Excitati Simi
|rōmaji= Enjin |primary abilities= Metamorphosis Innate Physical Prowess Concordia Lengthy Lifespan Heightened Senses |location= }} Excitati Simi ( , Enjin; lit. Ape Men; Simi is the plural of Simius) are a species of intelligent ape men (and women) that have seemingly evolved from simians (apes and monkeys), their evolution taking place before that of humans. However, due to their harsh environment where the weak offspring were weeded out and slaughtered, the population growth of Simi was significantly stagnant. Between them and their human counterparts where such actions were a minority, the rate of growth between the two species couldn't even be compared and within a matter of a few years, humans overtook the size of the Simi population. This allowed humans to quickly force the Simi into isolation due to the sheer difference in number, even if unintentional. Though what the Simi lost in territory was instantly made up for in physical prowess, the selective breeding system that had been in practice for a fair while had paid off. In a world where magic had not been discovered yet, hand-to-hand combat (and more specifically, martial arts) was common use as a means for combating others, and yet even after years of training in their rather short lifespan, most humans could not overpower the Simi in the field of melee combat when they came in contact of a Simi, hence why they were soon referred to as the embodiment of combat itself, where they were soon worshipped and revered to as Gods. The discovery of magic signalled the end of the martial art-favoured era, which in turn, also brought the end of the Simi being revered as Gods. For an unknown reason, humans were able to easily adapt to this new form of energy while on the other hand, most Simi struggled to introduce this new source of power into their formerly, hand to hand combat exclusive fighting style. Due to the uncovering of magic, the humans began an exponential growth in strength, their powers now being able to fend off those who they had once revered as Gods and because of this, the numbers of the Simi slowly dwindled day after day, the fallen being victim to the humans' abuse of their magical power. In an effort to combat magic, Hamabre, the first ever Monkey King ( , Saiyūki) developed a technique called Concordia which is essentially a carbon copy of magic and has similar principles to what is known as Ki. This technique allows the Simi to gain an ability akin to magic, using their lifeforce as a substitute for what would've been eternano. This has further increased the strength of Simi with each passing generation gaining different Concordiae, bringing versatility to the Simi, even granting them the power to stand up to the likes of Spirits. Description As previously stated, due to the harsh breeding grounds that were forced upon the offspring, the Simi were able to nurture a talented collection of warriors that easily surpassed their ancestors as well as their cousins melee prowess. Additionally, the selective breeding process not only managed to eradicate weak offspring but whole bloodlines as well for that matter, ensuring the strength of future generations to come. They managed to further strengthen their genes by crossbreeding with other species through their ability to morph, while still managing to retain the ability to actively use their Concordiae. Even without their Concordiae, their fighting ability is outstanding, with all five of their basic senses being heightened to a point where they can simply distinguish races from their scent, in addition, their body's are very sturdy, being able to withstand the most dangerous of physical attacks, and to some extent, magical attacks. Though they do have a collection of weaknesses; since they did not mingle with humans for a long period of time, they have no antibodies to protect themselves from the most common of viruses such as a cold. Because of this, Simi who decide to trek to the land of the humanity decide to take vaccinations as soon as they arrive and settle in to prevent any complications. Another downside to not mingling with humans earlier on in their lifetime as a species, they find difficulty upon adapting to the polluted atmosphere located in urban areas, failing to maximise the use of their immense stamina capacity. Not only are their immune defences weak, but also their physical defences, as they struggle against long-ranged opponents, often relying on their Concordiae to see them through the battle. Excitati Simi are also quick to lose their temper, a basic provocation enough to anger them and cause a discord between a potential enemy. This short temper applies both in and out of battle, though it is more prevalent on a battlefield. Simi Exalted Simi Exalted Simi are the most respected type of Simi in the whole race, being directly related to the first ever Excitati Simi to ever step foot on Earth Land. It is believed that due to their distinct bloodline, their potential is exceedingly high, even when compared to the rest of the species with the Exalted Simi being able to attain five to six different Concordiae during their lifetime. Because of this display of strength, any Exalted Simi that is born is automatically chosen to be the successor of the current Monkey King, though this doesn't happen often, as Exalted Simi bear an immense passion for battle, valuing said passion more than any form of love. Moreover, this passion of theirs not only endangers their unique bloodline, but their whole race as war beckons ever closer with their somewhat reckless and naive actions to satisfy their lust for violence. However, more often than not, they can get away with their actions as their power levels overwhelm most entities in Earth Land by far. Though, their "passion" often transforms into arrogance, blinding them from their enemy's true power that they hold within them, a trait shared among all types of Simi. Adroit Simi Adroit Simi are a group of Simi recognised by the Exalted Simi themselves, though not as strong as the aforementioned Simi, their power is not to be underestimated in any way, shape or form. Despite not coming from the distinguished bloodline of the first-ever Simi, they rose through the ranks by extensively researching combat techniques, somewhat bridging the gap in their power with technique. They are also considered "innovators" of their race, being the first group of the race to physically "evolve" by breeding with other species, enabling the Adroit Simi to gain a multitude of new skills, expanding their power even further than it was originally. Adroit Simi are capable of bearing two or three different Concordiae. Awakened Simi Awakened Simi are the commoners of the race, they have no notable differences unlike the Adroit and Exalted Simi and only have the strength to handle one Concordia. Their strength is akin to the average S-Class mage and maybe even Guild Master if the individual Simius has enough battle experience. Half-Simi Known Simi Abilities Concordiae Concordiae ( , Konkōdiē): Concordiae is an ancient form of life-force manipulation, exclusive to the Excitati Simi race. Derived from the idea of Magic, instead of using eternano particles to cast spells, a user of a Concordia draws upon the power of their life-force to cast the spells, an action that would be considered rare in the race due to their short lifespans, which in turn, provides them with a small amount of life-force. Each Excitati possesses their own, unique set of Concordiae that often represent the user's morals and personality, with the commoners of the race only being able to attain one Concordia during their lifetime. Trivia *Feel free to contact me on my talk page or Discord if you want to make a Simi! Though there is only one space left for making an Adroit Simi since they're meant to be pretty rare, and an Exalted Simi is off limits, though feel free to make as many Awakened and Half-Simi as you want! Category:Race Category:Races Category:Simi